


The Sun Shone on Venus [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: All Summer in a Day - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Ravenbell. A little girl who missed the sun suffered a terrible act of cruelty. This is what happened to Margot, after.





	The Sun Shone on Venus [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sun Shone on Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139844) by [Ravenbell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenbell/pseuds/Ravenbell). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/the_sun_shone_on_venus/the_sun_shone_on_venus.mp3) (31.3 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/the_sun_shone_on_venus/the_sun_shone_on_venus_audiobook.m4b) (16.4 MB).

Length: 32:35  



End file.
